That's The Plan
by xana4
Summary: Kensi's mother talks with the team. Can be a missing scene from 3x17 Densi is there, as usual
1. Chapter 1

Kensi's mother has a lot of questions but that's not really a surprise. It's been, after all, fifteen years since she has last seen her daughter.

Callen is still in shock, unable to say much or doing anything that doesn't involve staring at the woman currently sitting in front of him.

From the entire team, he's been the one who has known Kensi the longest and he never heard her talk about her mother. Hell, he never even heard her talk about any other family member besides her father (and those talks were rather scarce). He never gave that much thought because he figured she just didn't like to talk about her life.

He started looking at her as the family he never had and, with time, he knows she started seeing him as family too.

So he is shocked and not all skills combined can help him disguise that. It's a bit too much to take in.

Sam tries to disguise said shock. He always wondered about Kensi's mother. The younger agent never mentioned her and they all assumed she was dead and that the subject was too painful for Kensi to talk about. But it doesn't surprise him to find out there is much more to that story than what he first thought.

Kensi is full of mysteries and her life is one riddle after another. This is the proof they all needed to be one hundred percent sure that her life was a complete mess and that it was a miracle she ended up on the right side of that interrogation table. Now that they know what her childhood was like, they realize for the very first time that this could have easily gone either way. She could have easily become one of those bad guys they are forced to deal with every single day.

That thought is enough to make Sam send a quick thank you to whomever his listening to him because he can't imagine his little sister behind bars.

Deeks, on the other hand, has already gotten over his shock.

This woman is nothing like Kensi. Sure, her hair and features are pretty much the same but her personality is much different from Kensi's. Kensi is a firecracker and this woman looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. She seems sweet and caring while Kensi seems independent and strong. But, if he really thinks about that, they both hide. They both have something buried deep inside of them that makes them very similar. Kensi's mother hides her strength deep inside of her. Kensi hides the sweet, caring, side of her just as deep.

He has the feeling they could bring out the best in each other, if only they would reconnect.

Deeks is suddenly invaded with a very strong feeling. He wants Kensi to have what he never had the chance to have. He wants her to know what is like to have a real mother, one that can hug everything better. They need someone like that in their lives.

Sam has his wife and kids. Callen, in some twisted way, has Hetty. He has Kensi. But Kensi doesn't really have anyone. He would like to be that person for her but her mother could be just as great.

They are forced to answer her questions because, even though they can't be the ones to tell her that, they all know Kensi might not want to see her or talk to her after the very long day she is having. They're not even sure she will ever want to talk to her. Hopefully she will after she learns the truth about her father and her mother's escape.

But they can't predict her reaction.

"So you three know my daughter well?"

Callen is the one who answers her, trying to make up for the fact he was so shocked on the beginning it was borderline rude. "I've known your daughter for seven years now. Sam met her four years ago and Deeks has been her partner for a year. We all know her pretty well, or at least I think we do."

The woman nods. "I'm guessing she never mentioned me before, did she?"

Deeks takes over, feeling like this is the distraction he needs to take his mind off his partner at the moment. "Kensi never mentioned you before but she mentioned you today. She asked me to stay with you, to protect you. She didn't want you to be in any kind of danger. So don't doubt for a second of how much your daughter loves you and cares about you. If you were any other person, she wouldn't have asked me that. She wouldn't have worried so much."

Julia nods, a small smile gracing her lips. Worry takes over, though. "Is she okay?"

Callen answers her once again. He doesn't give her a straight forward answer because he is as scared as Julia is right now. So, his answer is meant to comfort not only her but himself and his two team-mates too. "Kenz is strong. If there is anyone who can defend herself without anyone's help that someone is Kensi. We train with her. We know what she's capable of. She can take the big guy down and he's twice her size."

Her mother nods, the smile nor leaving her lips and a certain nostalgia taking over her eyes. "My ex-husband taught her well."

Sam chooses this moment to join the conversation, trying to reassure her. "Kensi is not just a friend. She's family to all of us. We wouldn't be sitting here if we thought we would be able to help her right now. She's doing what she does best, what she was born to do. Your daughter is a born operator and she will make it."

"You all love her, don't you?"

It's an easy question and the answer Callen gives her is also pretty simple. "We would die and kill for her without blinking."

Sam nods and supports his partner. "Deeks was close to die for her more than once already."

Julia turns towards Deeks now, her eyes giving away the fact that she has just found out something new. "You love her."

Deeks knows what she means but still tries to dance around that particular subject, one that is dangerous to talk about in front of Callen and Sam. "We all love her."

Julia shakes her head, a small hint of her daughter's stubbornness showing. "That's not what I meant. You are in love with my daughter."

He doesn't know what to tell her. Sure, he's in love with Kensi but he doesn't know if this is the right way to let the guys know about his feelings for the girl they see as a sister. He hasn't even made those feelings clear to Kensi. And now her mother comes along and reads his emotions like an open book. He's a good liar but he's off his game today, maybe because the only thing he can really focus on his Kensi and whatever she might be up to at the moment.

So he remains in silence, avoiding Callen and Sam's eyes.

But Julia doesn't let that stop her and tries again. Her tone of voice is the one a mother would use to give her children advice, a soft caring tone. "There is no need to deny it, Detective Deeks. I can see it in your eyes. I saw the worry in them when you talked to me in my doorstep. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about her. I might not know much about my daughter but I know that if she trusts you with her life, she trusts you with her heart. And denying those feelings will only end up hurting you both, in the end."

And he knows denying it would be useless at this point. So he looks back at her and nods. "There's not a single thing I wouldn't do for your daughter."

Julia smiles softly. "Be sure you tell her that. I mean, if she's as good as you all say she is, I'm sure she already knows. But it's always good to hear it."

Deeks nods once again. "After all this is over, after she gets over this day, I will. I will tell her. That's a promise."

Sam decides this is the right time to intervene, a smile on his face. "And we'll make sure he keeps his promise."

Callen nods and joins his partner. "Yeah, there's only so much tension we can handle at work."

Deeks lets out a small sigh of relief. It's good to know the guys are okay with this, with his feelings for Kensi. Now he just hopes Kensi will be as okay with them as they are.

Julia grabs his hand and squeezes it, a gentle smile on her lips. "Make her happy, Detective Deeks. She deserves it."

He squeezes her hand back for reassurance and smiles. "That's the plan."

And he hopes he will get the chance to stick to the plan. He hopes she will give him a chance to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story was supposed to be a one-shot but my Physics teacher changed my mind. Her class last week was so boring that I wrote this. Let me know if you liked it. Enjoy ;-)**

He's not sure of where he's going but she's not home and he needs to find her. He needs to make sure that she's okay because wishing her a good night doesn't seem like the right thing to do after a day like the one they had.

Deeks drives around town, visiting all the places that she likes to go to. However, he finds Kensi in the one place he didn't expect to find her. She's sitting on the sand, her back to him, and holding what seems to be an old notebook in her hand. He parks the car and walks to her, trying to figure out what to tell her.

He stops behind her and breaks the silence with a gentle and soft tone of voice. "I made a promise to your mom."

She turns to him with a small smile on her face, even though he can see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Do I even want to know what you promised her?"

Deeks sits next to her, so close that their legs are touching, before answering her. "I promised she would get to see you."

Kensi takes a deep breath and shakes her head, her gaze focused on the waves. "You shouldn't have done that."

Deeks risks his own life by putting a hand on her back to get her attention and comfort her at the same time. She doesn't pull back. In fact, he's pretty sure she leans in slightly towards his hand. "You need her right now. You need someone, even though you don't want to admit such a thing. You had a hard day and you need someone."

Kensi turns to him, the soft smile still on her features. "I have you."

He's happy to hear her say that because the truth is that he will always be there for her. He's glad to know she's aware of that and not afraid to admit it out loud. But he needs to convince her to go see her mother. It's for her own good. So he nods but answers her. "And I will still be here after you see your mother."

Kensi sighs but never takes her eyes off of his, even though her voice is nothing but a whisper when she answers him this time. "I'm scared."

That admission makes him see just how badly this whole thing affected her. She's openly admitting that she's scared of something. He never though he would live to see this day. Deeks gives her a reassuring smile and keeps rubbing comforting circles on her back. "You're human. It's okay to be scared."

She lets out a small laugh but her next words don't come out as a joke. "Wonder Woman doesn't get scared."

Deeks knows what she's trying to do. She's trying to convince herself that she's weak when she's actually the complete opposite of that. He doesn't allow her to do such a thing, though. "I think she does. She just hides it very well, just like you."

Kensi shrugs and her gaze returns to the waves and the sun setting in front of them. "She never admits that she's scared of anything."

He shakes his head and answers her. "Maybe she does when she finds someone she trusts enough to open up to."

He lets out a small sigh of relief when she doesn't deny that she trusts him that much, enough to admit she's scared. Kensi turns back to him and the smile is back on her face. "I'm going soft. And I blame you for that."

Deeks laughs and grabs her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I don't mind taking the blame for that one. It's okay to be scared. No one will think any less of you because of it."

Kensi shakes her head and he sees the fear in her eyes. This whole thing is scaring her beyond comprehension and she needs him by her side. "I can't be weak."

Deeks knows what this is about. She thinks that showing weakness will make the guys see her as a weak person. He knows for a fact no one would think such a thing, much less Callen and Sam who see her as a little sister. "You haven't seen your mother since you were into the New Kids on the Block. Being scared doesn't make you weak. It makes you normal."

Kensi is in silence for a few seconds and he doesn't disturb her. She needs to digest this. Then, she turns to him and the fear is replaced with another emotion in her eyes. She seems unsure. "I know I don't have the right to ask you this after this day but I don't think I can do it on my own."

Deeks knows what she's trying to ask him and gives her hand another squeeze, offering her a smile as well. "I'll go with you but I'll wait in the car."

Kensi smiles at him. "I don't know how to thank you, Deeks."

He grins and gets up, holding his hand out for her to take so he can hoist her up. "I'll settle for a beer and some of that mint ice cream you have on your freezer."

Kensi takes his hand and allows him to lift her off the ground. "It's a deal."

"Come on, Wonder Woman. Let's get going." And with that he guides her to his car, a hand on the small of her back.

When they park outside her mother's house, she seems nervous once again.

"This is it."

She nods to show him she knows and keeps staring at the house. "I'm nervous…"

He offers her a smile and calms her down quickly. "You're Kensi Marie Blye. You face guys with guns on a daily basis. You can kick Sam's ass in the gym. You can give Callen a run for his money on pretty much anything. You scare me as a hobby. You've got this."

Kensi lets out a small laugh and nods. "Will you wait here for me?"

Deeks grabs a book from the back seat and holds it out for her to see. "Hey, I brought my book about canine psychology. I'm not going anywhere without you."

She walks out of the car and he sees as she knocks on her mother's door, sees the two hug and walk in together. He smiles because he wants her to be okay. He wants to see her happy.

A while later she comes back and gets in the car with a smile on her face. He starts driving to her house but that doesn't stop him from talking to her. "How did it go?"

Kensi shrugs but he knows by the smile on her face that things went better than expected. "It was awkward at first. Then we started talking. I explained her I couldn't tell her much about my job and she told me she wants me to meet her husband and son."

He is shocked to hear this and looks at her for a second before turning back towards the road. "You have a brother?"

Kensi nods and keeps talking to him about her visit. "Yes, she told me about him. His name is Kevin and he's 15 years old. He's staying with some friends tonight and her husband is at work. He's a surgeon."

Deeks nods and asks the most important question, the one that will measure just how much Kensi's mother missed her daughter. "Do they know about you?"

Kensi knows why he asks that question and can't help but smile at his worry before answering him. "Yes, they do. She said Kevin always asked about me. My mom said he's always wanted to meet me and have an older sister."

"That's cool. You can teach him how to hotwire a plane. One never knows when that might come in handy…"

Kensi ignores his joke and moves on to another topic she wants to discuss. "She mentioned a certain promise you made to her."

She notices Deeks becomes slightly nervous and frowns. "Did she tell you what it was about?"

Kensi shakes her head. No matter how much she asked her, her mother wouldn't accept to tell her what was his promise about. "No, she just said she hopes you keep the promise you made to her this afternoon."

Deeks is in silence for a few seconds, obviously thinking about something. Then, with a serious look on his face, he answers her. "I always keep my promises…"

Kensi nods, still trying to figure out what he promised her mother. "I told her that. What was the promise?"

Deeks sighs and, before she can ask anything else, he stops the car on the side of the road and turns to her. Kensi opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't have the time to make the words come out because his lips are on her a second later. He kisses her passionately, trying to show her how he feels, and is relieved when she starts kissing him back.

When air becomes rather scarce, they pull back. Kensi has a big smile on her face that matches his and he rests his forehead against hers, not being able to let her go. "I promised I would let you know how I feel about you."

Kensi nods and pecks his lips before answering him. "I'm glad you keep your promises."

Deeks kisses her once again, her sweet soft lips like a drug to him from now on. "Just don't tell your mother I fulfilled my promise on the car, parked near a gas station."

Kensi laughs and punches him playfully on the arm. "Start driving. That ice cream and beer are still waiting for us. You can fulfill your promise again when we get to my house."

Deeks grins and does as she says. "That's the plan, princess!"


End file.
